Ever Ever After
by RockerChick08
Summary: Complete. Zekepay oneshot! Just a little night in the Evans-Baylor household. Major Fluff! One non sleeping infant, two parents and a bedtime story....that is if they can get through it! Read and Review! Z/S


**Author's note:**** Alright you guys! I was in the midst of updating for my long-term Zekepay, "Acidentally, Surprisingly, so in love," when I realized that it's going to be a LONG chapter update. Not only is it long, but it has quite a bit of stuff for me to squeeze into it! Anyways I want to make sure I do my best on it and didn't want to rush on it. Instead of having it out on Thursday as I'd planned last week, I'm going to probably have to put it up on Saturday. I'm sorry for that! But in the mean time, I was singing "Ever Ever After" by Carey Underwood, while I was doing the dishes, and just had an idea for a oneshot. Hopefully this'll hold you guys over on ASSIL until Saturday! Again I'm sorry for the delay on that! It's harder to write than I had anticipated……… This is just a bit of fluff; not too long or anything! Enjoy!!**

**Ever Ever After**

Zeke Baylor stood over the baby crib, in the nursery upstairs in his huge house. He stared, transfixed by the living miracle that lay snug and warm within the comfy covers.

He smiled as the small infant stared back at him unyieldingly.

He was a father. It had only happened five months ago, and Zeke was absolutely loving it. He couldn't believe that he and his wife had done this. He couldn't believe that he and his wife had created such a beautiful baby.

Zeke was on cloud nine. The fact that the baby had a little piece of him and a little piece of his wife inside of it just gave him an indescribable feeling of completeness.

His eyes raked over the tiny infant. Her eyes were a beautiful gray. Zeke smiled, remembering how he had teased his wife by accusing her of having an affair because of the odd, but beautiful color. But there was no denying that Erica Serenity Baylor was his.

She had inherited his curly hair, though hers was a sandy brown; a mixture of both his and her mother's hair colors. Erica had also inherited his nose, but her smile was unmistakenly her mother's and the trait that Zeke loved the most.

Zeke briefly glanced up, looking around the room which was completely covered in pink and littered by several small toys and accessories (several of them from her aunt and uncle and god parents) and smiled before looking back down at his daughter.

"Are you ready princess?" he asked softly, gently reaching his hand down and raking over the soft curls of his daughter's tender head.

"I've got a great story for you tonight!" the 24 year old man started before he felt two arms slowly make their way around his muscular stomach.

He leaned backs into the embrace, knowing right away who it was, her jasmine scent having given her away.

He felt the intruder rest their head on his back, before sighing contently. It was music to Zeke's ears.

"Hey 'Daddy'" Zeke's wife of two years, Sharpay Evans-Baylor, said softly, leaning up and gently kissing the back of Zeke's neck before breaking away from him and moving to stand beside him as she peered into the crib.

"I see our little girl is still wide awake." She observed, smiling at the little infant inside of the crib whom was looking back and forth from her mother to her father, with curious eyes. "Always trying to stay up all night, just like her father." Sharpay said, briefly looking up at Zeke and smirking.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I told you not to wear that Victoria's secret nightgown to bed!" he defended and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That was **one** occasion Zeke Baylor! What about all of the other nights?" She arched an eyebrow.

Zeke slowly nodded in defeat.

"I swear I was afraid I might pass out during a production due to sleep depravation!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. Fair enough." Zeke conceded. "But in my defense, you look sexy **all of** **the time.** It's hard for a man to resist!" he argued.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her husband's words.

"You are such a sweet talker!" she told him.

"Yep!" he agreed before leaning in and quickly stealing a kiss from her.

Sharpay giggled momentarily before turning her attention back to her little infant who had just let out a happy squeal of delight and was beaming up at the two parents.

"Don't encourage him Erica!" Sharpay joked, before turning to Zeke.

"So what were you and Miss Erica doing before I came up here?" she asked.

Zeke sighed before answering.

"Well I was just about to tell her a bedtime story." He told Sharpay. "She loves it when I do that." He informed.

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked, arching an eyebrow. "She told me she likes my stories better." She said.

"Oh really? That's what she said?" Zeke challenged.

"Yep" Sharpay nodded her head.

"You want to tell her one?" he asked his wife, a mischievous look on his face.

Sharpay nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead." Zeke told her. "I've got both of my girls up here with me. What more could a man want? Let's hear this story!" he smiled before moving over to the right so that Sharpay could now be directly in front of their baby girl.

"Which story should I tell?" Sharpay asked.

"Well she seems to like the story of our first date a lot." Zeke replied.

"Oh that is a good one." Sharpay agreed, before an idea entered her head. "But I've got a much better one!" she said, excitedly.

"What?" Zeke asked, curiously.

"I'm going to tell Erica the story of how her father proposed to me." She said, looking up at Zeke and smiling softly.

"Oh c'mon you don't want to tell that Shar!" Zeke objected. "I was a nervous wreck!" he argued.

"Okay Okay Okay!!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Even though I love that story because although you were a nervous wreck, you were also very adorable, I'll tell another story." She told her husband who sighed in relief.

"Which one?" he asked.

"A made up one." Sharpay smiled before beginning.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess, Princess Sharpay." Sharpay started.

Zeke rolled his eyes at his wife's typical story start but smiled none the less as he moved, so that he was standing behind Sharpay, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sharay softly squeezed his hand, which was resting on her stomach and he watched his daughter, from behind his wife.

"She had been going out with lots of Prince Charmings trying to find her own Prince to get married with." Sharpay continued.

"Well Princess Sharpay had been dating the Prince of Jockington., Prince Zeke. The two really didn't have much in common. She was from the kingdom of Dramaton and he was from Jockington, but she ended up falling for him nonetheless." She went on.

"Because he was irresistible." Zeke interrupted, matter-of-factly. "Prince Zeke was simply irresistible and before Princess Sharpay had even known what happened, he'd stolen her heart." He continued, smiling and making animated faces at Erica all the while, who gurgled and oohed in response.

"Hey!" Sharpay objected, turning around in Zeke's arms so that she was now facing him. "I'm telling the story here!" she reminded.

"And **wrong** at that." Zeke replied. "I've got to put some truth to it." He informed.

"Irresistible?" Sharpay questioned arching an eyebrow at her husband.

"Maybe not at first….." Zeke admitted. "But I did steal your heart." He attempted.

Sharpay moved to object but then conceded, slowly nodding her head in defeat.

"Right from under my nose." She said, feigning a grudge as she shook her head at the memory.

Erica made a soft whining noise and Sharpay abruptly turned around and focused her attention on the tiny infant, who now seemed to be satisfied and was now looking up at them innocently.

"Now please stop distracting me babe? Erica doesn't like it. Isn't that right baby girl?" Sharpay said, talking baby talk to the baby girl who let out a happy scream.

"Just like her mother, always having to be the center of attention." Zeke said, slightly shaking his head.

"Hey! I can't help it." Sharpay pouted and even though Zeke couldn't see her face, he knew she was doing so.

"I know. And I have **no** problem giving you all of the attention you want." He said, bending down and softly kissing Sharpay's neck.

"Okay now **that's** distracting!" Sharpay announced, as Zeke continued laying soft kisses on her neck.

"You smell really good." He mumbled from her neck.

"Focus Baylor! We're telling Erica a story here!" Sharpay reminded.

At the mention of his daughter's name, Zeke left his position on Sharpay's neck and resurfaced looking at the small inhabitant of the crib in front of them.

"Only for you baby girl, only for you. Otherwise…..well you know….." he told the small infant.

"Well Prince Zeke was madly in love with Princess Sharpay and one night after one of Prince Zeke's royal basketball games, he took Princess Sharpay out to dinner at her favorite restaurant."

"At dinner, Princess Sharpay was all over Prince Zeke. She told him that he was the best basketball player in the entire kingdom and that she was so lucky to be his girlfriend!" Zeke intercepted, as he smiled down at Erica who was in the midst of a big yawn.

"Zeke!" Sharpay admonished.

"What?" Zeke smiled innocently. "Your story is boring her!" he said, pointing to their daughter who was yawning. It was rather cute to see.

"Because her **father** keeps interrupting and messing up the story!" Sharpay threw back.

"Okay baby. Sorry. I'll be quiet." Zeke told his wife and Sharpay sighed before continuing her story to the baby girl who was now struggling to stay awake.

"After dinner Prince Zeke had them bring out Princess Sharpay's favorite desert even though he knew it was fattening. And when they brought out the cheesecake, there was a beautiful diamond ring lying on top of it."

"And then a big orchestra came out and started playing music for them. And a firework display went off and the words, "Will you marry me?" was written up in the sky!" Zeke interrupted.

"Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed, fed up with her husbands interruptions, but all she got was a 'ssh.'

"What? Don't ssh me?!" she had started to go on when Zeke pointed in the direction of their daughter.

Sharpay peered inside of the crib and was met by the sight of Erica Serenity Baylor sleeping soundly.

"Aww. She's so adorable." Sharpay mused aloud, watching her baby girl and running a hand over her the back of the infant whom was now lying on her stomach.

"She gets it from her mother." Zeke replied and bent down towards Sharpay. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but even though she was upset with Zeke over the interruptions, she just couldn't seem to stay angry with him, she never could.

She met him half way and they kissed chastely.

"I'm still mad at you." She told him once they had broke, apart. "Interrupting my bedtime story…..I'm going to get you for that." She fumed.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Zeke smirked.

"You'll figure it out." Sharpay answered as she leaned up and kissed her husband. The two kissed passionately before Zeke began to speak.

"You – never – finished – the – story - ." he said still kissing Sharpay feverishly the whole time.

"Oh yeah" she purred, reaching over and turning on the baby monitor as she grabbed Zeke's hand and led him out of the room.

"And they lived happily ever ever after." She smiled once they were in the nursery doorway.

"Why two evers Shar?" Zeke asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Because that's how many times they were going to……….that night…….." Sharpay answered, giving her husband a pointed look accompanied by a smirk.

Zeke's questioning look soon turned into a look of realization.

"Let's not waste any time! Erica will probably be up within five hours!" he exclaimed, hoisting Sharpay into his arms, bridal style.

Sharpay squealed as her feet suddenly left the ground and Zeke ran into their bedroom.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

**Author's note:**** I hope you guys didn't absolutely hate that! Please review and let me know what you thought and I will be updating for ASSIL asap!! Thanks for reading and God bless!!**


End file.
